Waiting for superman
by kurayami megami
Summary: La entiende más de lo que cree y no necesita decirle que lo hace, porque a Hazel le basta con mirar mientras espera como si viniera por ella, Pero Reyna sabe. No es el tipo de chica que se queda con el Héroe.


**Waiting for Superman**

_She's been chasing an answer_  
_A sign lost in the abyss, this Metropolis_

Hazel había pronunciado el nombre equivocado.

Fue al ver la cara de Reyna contraerse un milisegundo de dolor lo que le hizo comprender el terrible error que había cometido, cubriéndose la boca deseando enmendarlo.

Sabía que debía Mantener la boca cerrada, pero la posibilidad de encontrar a Jason Grace encendió su esperanza y las palabras brotaron sin ayuda. Después vinieron las preguntas de Percy y Reyna casi se volvió loca. Pero, como siempre, dejó lo que iba a decir para ella sola.

Hazel tenía la sospecha de que Reyna sabía exactamente cómo sostener su cara cuando alguien decía ese nombre (porque pues, bueno, no podía ser la única que se equivocaba). La Pretora escondía a la perfección sus emociones, salvo los pequeños momentos en los que el centro de atención era el mismísimo (y más que desaparecido) Jason.

A veces se preguntaba si realmente no se daba cuenta que unos pocos (como ella) podían ver a través de esa cubierta que ponía entre todos. Y no es que Hazel la estuviera observando todo el tiempo (aunque, a decir verdad, ¿Quién no podía verla? Reyna en sí era demasiada presencia para ser ignorada), por lo que muchas veces trataba de descifrar esos pequeños secretos que la Pretora escondía. Eran como grietas diminutas que dejaban escapar lo que realmente sentía (pues Hazel era una chica –y como tal, tenía el superpoder de notar lo que los demás no decían-).

Reyna no era obvia, pero era imposible que nadie notase lo dolida que estaba Cuando los grupos de búsqueda regresaban y no traían buenas noticias, o cuando Octavian declaraba una y otra vez que tratar de encontrarlo era una causa perdida. Se levantaba en su contra y les repetía, como si nunca se cansara, las maravillosas hazañas que el hijo de Júpiter había hecho por el Campamento.

Les hacía creer que estaba en otro lugar salvando el día y solo (tan solo) estaba llegando tarde.

Incluso una vez la había encontrado mirando al cielo, admirando las nubes cómo si Jason fuese a escribir su nombre en ellas solo para decirle que estaba bien.

Pero las veces que sonreía al hacerlo… a Hazel no le cabía dudas que ahí existía algo más.

Había luchado contra tantas cosas, mantenido un pueblo con sus propias manos y liderado un ejército de niños con serios problemas de hiperactividad. Se enfrentó a quienes quisieron su puesto y demostró lo valiente que era, deseando lo mejor para su campamento. Estaba dando tanto su cuerpo como el alma para mantener de pie a Nueva Roma, pero dependían de otro pilar fuerte que los sostuviera (y la sostuviera a Ella).

Nadie nunca la había visto caer, pero Hazel entendía que ante todo, Reyna era una chica como ella, y el peso que cargaba era inmenso para una sola persona. No la culpaba por su desesperación, pues también se sentía así, y en los ojos de su Pretora al ver a Percy Jackson en la puerta le pareció más que sencillo.

Pues Reyna, a pesar querer esperar a su "Super Héroe" hasta por fin tenerlo en sus brazos, comprende que tiene un deber más importante y Percy Jackson es justo lo que necesitan.

Porque aunque ella desea que la salven de vez en cuando, no puede dejar su puesto de guerrera y velar por los que la requieren.

Y Hazel se calla. Percy Adivina.

El puesto de Pretor sigue en espera de que alguien lo reciba

(_Reyna lo sabe, pero lo deja para sí misma_).

* * *

Esto me costó como tres veces y no me gustó del todo.

Por favor, si alguien ya escuchó la canción (de Daughtry) que no me diga que lo primero que se le vino a la mente no fue ésto.

Esta canción grita "JEYNA" por todos lados, y decidí aprovechar, por que comprendo a Reyna en un nivel espiritual que ni yo me creía y adoro su personaje.

Personalmente creo que Ella es una de las chicas más fuertes y poderosas, por que no solo lidera a un campamento lleno de niños armados y familias, sino que tiene que tragarse todo lo que siente por Jason -megolpeanconunladrillo- Grace y su "novia". Amo a Piper también, y adoro su relación con Jasie, pero Reyna le echó el ojo primero y borrar la memoria no me parece justo (POR TU CULPA, JUNO). En fin, Jasper es una de mis OTP´s pero Reyna es como mis sentimientos y pensamientos puestos en un personaje increíble. Gracias Rick, por crear a una chica tan valiente como Reyna. Y Jason, tienes que dejar de ser tan imbécil a veces, ¿Qué no entiendes que no puedes presentar a tu "casi" novia a tu Novia-Novia? eso no es de Dios, NO LO ES.

En fin, tenía que escribirlo por que lo necesitaba como el aire. Gracias a todas las que me comentaron en "La chica de Percy" y sepan que tendrá un segundo One-shoot que lo continua, y también gracias a los que le dan seguir a "La bendición de Afrodita"

¡JASABETH 5LIFE! ok, no...

con mucho, MUCHO, amor.

Kura.


End file.
